


Sabin and the Dragon

by OnyxDragon



Series: The Adventures of a Very Lucky Dragon [2]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: AKA people. People can fit in her mouth, Blood, Character Death, Soft Vore, The dragon is a cuddly but a murder machine for anything small enough to fit in it's mouth, Vore, fatal digestion, part of a series but you don't have to read the other one to read this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxDragon/pseuds/OnyxDragon
Summary: Sabin managed to convince Hawke to let him go. The dragon? Not so much.
Series: The Adventures of a Very Lucky Dragon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682359





	Sabin and the Dragon

Sabin huffed as he continued to run up the path near the bone pit. Night was falling fast and he needed to get to the stash he’d hidden as fast as he could. Messere Hawke had seen through his lie about having a family, but had offered to let him go on the condition that he return the money. Sabin may not have been the brightest thief but even he knew when he was cornered so he’d caved and had told him the stash’s location out near The Bone Pit. 

Hawke had frozen up at the name of the mine with the strangest look on his face. Sabin usually prided himself on being able to read anyone about anything, but the mage’s reaction seemed odd. Almost like the man was scared of something and furious at the same time. The fury he understood, the guy seemed to have a goody two shoes complex and Sabin was responsible for a whole lot of miners ending up dead. But the fear coming off of Hawke didn’t seem like the right reaction given the situation. Not unless he was scared of the mine. Normally the inconsistency would have given Sabin pause if he wasn’t currently trying to keep his own neck in one piece. 

That being said, he still had a few tricks up his sleeve. He smiled and pushed himself to run harder. He’d told the man, yes, but he hadn’t promised not to collect the stash himself. Messeres Hawke and Hubert were chasing after the other thieves trying to prevent the next hit. Sabin was done. He hadn’t meant for their last marks to end up dead, but he wasn’t too upset either. But now that the game was up he needed to get out of town and fast. Money had a wonderful way of lubricating sea captains into not looking too closely at their passengers and he figured that it would be difficult for angry miners to hunt him down if he happened to be in some other country. Maybe Antiva. He’d sent a message to Marc and Jaccob and the three of them would be meeting to collect their money before getting on the first ship out of Kirkwall. 

Sabin was fantasizing about life in Antiva and didn’t notice what sounded like a fight until he was almost right on top of the hiding spot. The thief whipped around a corner on the path into a small clearing and suddenly he was too terrified to _move_. 

A dragon.

A HIGH dragon stood on the path in the clearing. And had casually pinned down on the ground with one of her paws Marc who was squirming for all he was worth. His struggling didn’t so much as move a toe on the creature. Big. Sabin knew dragons were big. Everyone knew that. But somehow it was so much more terrifying in person. Seeing a creature so large that it could pin down a grown man as easily as a cat held down a mouse was deeply surreal. 

Muffled screaming was coming from the dragon’s head. It took a moment for it to register that there were legs sticking out of the dragon’s mouth. Kicking. The legs were kicking. Those were Jaccob’s boots. Sabin screamed.

Marc and the dragon both looked at him at the same time and suddenly Sabin was too scared to scream let alone run. He let out a small whimper and shook. Marc yelled, “Watch out!” but Sabin couldn’t seem to get himself to move.

He knew he should be running. He knew it. But looking up at the dragon seemed to drain the fight right out of him. The dragon looked confused at first but seemed to perk up at his hesitation. He was vaguely aware of Marc continuing to yell at him, but all of his attention was transfixed on the dragon staring at him. Big. The dragon was so big.

The dragon gave what sounded like a happy trilling noise as it seemed to come to some kind of decision. One moment Sabin was standing frozen in place by fear, the next he was on the ground having been knocked down and pinned in place by the dragon’s tail. He gasped and coughed as his head spun. The dragon paused long enough to make sure he couldn’t move before tipping her head back up again and lunged her head forward on a swallow like a pelican gulping down a fish. Suddenly Jaccob’s legs were gone and a rather distinctive wriggling bulge slid down the dragon’s throat before coming to a stop just above the rib cage. And continued to wriggle in what now looked to be some kind of pouch. _Sweet maker._

The dragon licked her lips with a purr and began to bend her head towards Marc who was screaming for help. The dragon slid it’s paw part of the way off of Marc so only his legs were pinned. The man had half a second to scramble, desperately trying to get away. The dragon ignored this and instead dipped her head all the way down in a smooth arc and began sniffing him. Marc tried to push the dragon’s head back but the dragon licked him making him sputter before she opened her mouth and picked him up with her hook shaped teeth. Half his body hung out and Marc screamed and swore and kicked the whole way, a steady stream of noise. 

She hefted him up into the air, before again tilting her head back and the screams got slightly higher pitched as gravity made him slide a little further into her mouth. And again in one sharp move the dragon lunged her head forward on a swallow. The screaming very suddenly became muffled and Sabin watched in horror as now _Marc’s_ legs frantically kicked from the sides of the dragon’s mouth. The dragon lunged it’s head forward on another swallow and just as suddenly as with Jaccob, Marc’s legs were very suddenly gone. Another wriggling human sized bulge slid down the length of the dragon’s neck with a muffled shout and joined the first bulge that was all Sabin could see of Jaccob.

There was an odd rumbling noise in the clearing. Sabin realized with a start that the rumbling was coming from the dragon. It was purring. He vaguely noticed his throat was sore and became aware that he’d been screaming the entire time and was continuing to scream.

The dragon licked her lips and huffed out a sigh before turning to look at him.

Sabin’s mouth snapped shut on another whimper and he went limp. He had started off the day thinking he was going to die at the hand of some angry miners and had gotten out of that mess by the skin of his teeth. Now he was looking at an entirely different type of death. 

The dragon’s enormous head dipped down. Sabin couldn’t look away no matter how hard he tried, and began to hyperventilate waiting for the beast’s jaws. Instead the dragon paused to nose and sniff at him, deep puffs of hot moist metallic scented air ruffled his hair and beard as she inspected him. The dragon, seemingly happy with what she found, began to purr even louder. She moved her tail and one of her paws simultaneously, transferring him from being pinned down by a tail to instead pinned down by a paw and then moved her paw lower so only his legs were pinned. His hands scrambled to find something to hang on to but there wasn’t much of anything and he doubted he could throw a handful of sand or pebbles hard enough to make the creature reconsider. 

The dragon continued to purr as she opened her mouth. He had a glimpse of hook shaped fangs surrounding a wet pink tongue. Saliva dripped from the roof of the creature’s mouth and pooled on her waiting tongue. All of that leading back to where he could see the shadowed pink throat ready to send him on a one way trip through the dragon’s digestive tract. Hot breath that smelled faintly of copper and rotten meat washed over him, he clenched his eyes shut on a whimper. She began to dip her head.

A few dozen yards away in the thick of the woods there was a shout. Sabin felt a swell of hope and his eyes flew open. He started shouting again. “HELP! Over here!!!”

The dragon snorted at the sudden noise, her head momentarily reared back. She cocked her head at the noises coming from the tree line and looked back down at Sabin. 

Sabin was no longer laying docile and terrified. Oh he was still terrified, but the shouting meant help had arrived. Maybe they had swords. Maybe it wasn’t too late to save Marc and Jaccob. “Over here! Over here! Please Maker, SOMEONE!”

The shouting got closer and the dragon looked up again at the tree line with a disgruntled sounding growl and shook her head. The muffled screaming from the pouch at the base of the dragon’s neck got louder for a moment as the men inside were jostled with the movement. 

One moment Sabin was on the ground trying to squirm his way free, the next the dragon tightened her grip around his torso, unspooled like a giant sleek cat, and jumped straight up in the air. All thoughts of trying to get out of the dragon’s grasp vanished as the ground fell away and ice cold wind whipped past Sabin’s face. The only thing between him and being smashed on the rocks below was currently the dragon. He clutched the scaled paw and screamed. 

He saw what looked like a group of miners break through the tree line into the small clearing. The dragon climbed into the sky as fast as any song birg and as silent as an owl. None of the miners looked up and even if they had night had fallen. At this distance they’d probably assume the dark shape in the sky was just a bird. 

They’d probably think they’d heard ghosts.

Sabin blanched. According to local gossip people had a tendency to disappear near the bone pit if they went out alone. It was part of why everyone thought the mountain was haunted. That and the strange screams for help. Nothing was ever there if people went to go check, and now Sabin knew why. The bloody dragon was picking people off. He’d never been the superstitious sort and had figured he could use the local’s fear as a good measure to keep the loot safe. Now he wished he’d been more cautious. 

Hubert had complained about having to constantly hire new miners. How so many of his workers would just decide not to come to work anymore without even telling him they quit. Sabin hadn’t given it much thought at the time; mining was a terrible job, and it made sense that people would skip out if they found something better. But apparently the job had more hazards than any of them had anticipated. As nasty a man as the Orlesian was he doubted the man knew that he’d accidentally been feeding a dragon. 

The stars came out as the dragon flew away and Sabin swayed with the beat of the dragon’s wings. He screamed until his throat was raw, and eventually stopped. Still terrified but too tired to keep screaming. The landscape below was lit at first with the twinkle of lights from buildings, but as the dragon continued on there were fewer and fewer buildings until there were none. They even crossed a large body of water at one point, and as the minutes ticked by it suddenly occurred to Sabin that he had no idea where they were. They were out in the wilderness, far from Kirkwall or any other human settlements.

After what felt like an eternity he saw a mountain up ahead. One of the sides was almost completely vertical save for a ledge that stuck out close to the top. The dragon circled lower till it reached the ledge and landed on three legs with a heavy thud. The men in the dragon’s neck pouch gave a muffled shout and despite everything Sabin was glad to hear them because if they were still alive then maybe there was still a chance he could-

The dragon tilted her head up and made a swallowing motion. One of the bulges in her neck sank out of view with a muffled scream. She swallowed a second time and Sabin watched in growing horror as the second bulge disappeared and the shouting got slightly fainter. The dragon -still gripping him in her paw- dipped her head down to him and nosed him again, sniffing at him intently. Any second now that mouth would wrap around him and he’d be joining his friends. Sabin clenched his eyes shut and went limp in her grasp, too scared to keep fighting.

The dragon’s purring got much louder suddenly which he found utterly bizarre. He opened his eyes just in time to get a face full of tongue as she licked him with a tongue almost as wide as his torso. He gagged and squirmed having gotten a mouthful of spit, the dragon ignored his complaints and continued licking. 

Sabin’s arms were free so he brought up his hands to try and wipe the worst of it off his face. Which meant he didn’t see her mouth gape wide. His eyes shot back open though when the dragon’s mouth suddenly closed around his upper torso and began lifting him into the air. He started screaming for an entirely different reason at that point. 

Dragons were known for being able to hold onto their prey, but he’d never given the concept much thought. He didn’t particular care about animals beyond what he could get from them or what he could eat off of them. Everyone always said that once a dragon got it’s mouth around a creature that that was the end of that animal -or person- but he hadn’t ever really known if people were being literal or poetic.

He now understood they were being literal. 

Marc has been wearing leather armor, and the teeth likely hadn’t gotten him too badly. Granted none of that armor would save him from the dragon’s stomach acids. But Sabin wore only simple linen clothes and they protected him from nothing. Needle sharp hook shaped teeth tore into his waist from almost every angle around him as the dragon hauled him up in the air. He screamed. This time almost solely because of the pain. He didn’t think it could get worse as that head continued up into the air with him in it. His face was smashed between the dragon’s salivating tongue and the roof of her mouth. 

His screams got a little louder when he felt the gravity change slightly as her head tilted back. He slid off of the fangs and they slid along his body harmlessly now that he was sliding deeper into her mouth. The teeth being hook shaped meant that so long as he kept going forward -and down the dragon’s throat- they wouldn’t cut or pierce his skin. If he tried to pull back or struggle he’d be impaled again. Sabin was only going to be going in one direction. He knew what came next and opened his eyes to see his face was inches from the dark pink opening to the dragon’s throat. 

He felt a bubble of hysterical laughter when he noticed he had his arms wrapped around his head and neck. _As though he could **protect** himself._

The dragon gave a loud trilling purr and he tipped even more as she brought her head back. The dragon’s mouth was wet with saliva as slick as oil and he sputtered when that tongue rubbed up against his face tasting him one last time. He frantically tried to grab at anything that could stop his slow slide down and closer to the back of the dragon’s mouth. One moment he was soaking wet covered in dragon spit and looking at all the teeth surrounding him, and then the dragon’s head lunged forward the same way he’d seen twice now.

He was enveloped in darkness.

Slimy wet throat flesh suddenly gripped him all the way to his hips leaving only his legs free. He tried to scream but there wasn’t enough air. He couldn’t move his arms or head and in his panic he started kicking as hard as he could. It only earned him a bleeding scrape down one thigh and another trilling purr from the dragon as she lapped up his blood. 

He felt the dragon’s head dip back again and suddenly he couldn’t move at all and he was sliding down the dragon’s throat and towards a loud thudding noise. That was probably the heart. Flesh as slick as oil rippled and slid over his whole body sending him down the dragon’s throat.

A ring of muscle opened up in front of him in the pitch darkness and he had just a second to take a deep gulp of breath before he tumbled head first into a small fleshy puddle. 

He didn’t have long to get his bearings in the pouch. Just long enough to squirm his way into an upright curled up position. Then he heard another swallowing noise and another ring of muscles below him that he hadn’t noticed opened up and sucked his feet down, followed by the rest of him. 

He was in another fleshy tube, but this one smelled worse. The thudding of the creature’s heart got louder as he slid past it and then a little quieter, replaced with the sounds of shouting and a strange gurgling noise that filled Sabin with white hot dread. Finally another ring of muscles opened up. He felt a hand grab his leg and he shrieked. He slid out and dropped on top of his friends with a squelch into a foul smelling swelteringly hot chamber. 

There had barely been enough room for two men in the dragon’s stomach. With Sabin the stomach walls forced the three of them into a tangled mess of limbs that none of them could get out of. The two men had been starting to black out from the heat and the lack of air but were revived by the little bit of air that came down with Sabin. The loud gurgling noise he’d heard also came with a caustic stinging slime- stomach acid, Sabin realized with a jolt. The stomach was ready to do its job and break down what it saw as three large wiggling lumps of meat and fat, and had already started to fill the chamber with stomach acid. In just a few short hours there wouldn’t be a _trace_ left of the three men other than a new layer of fat beneath the dragon’s hide. Leather boots would dissolve just as easily as their flesh, and even if some of their gear was indigestible they’d likely make it through the dragon’s digestive tract little worse for wear. 

Sabin remembered he had a knife in one of his boots. They were packed in too tight for him to move, let alone reach his boot, but Maybe if Marc or Jaccob could grab it. They could cut their way free. All three of them shouted as the stomach shifted around them as the dragon flopped down onto her side in her nest. 

He opened his mouth to tell them to grab his knife right as the dragon burped. The chamber went from being tight but still allowing them to squirm a little bit, to contracting and suddenly being too tight for them to even move that much. The few sips of air that had gone down with the three of them were suddenly gone too, and since the stomach acid had nowhere else to go in the blink of an eye all three men were completely submerged. Without thinking Sabin tried to scream but there was no air to breathe in and a rush of stomach acid filled his lungs instead. He had a few seconds of blinding pain unlike anything he’d ever experienced before before he mercifully went unconscious, never to wake up again. 

The dragon huffed to herself happily as she settled the last of her meal in her stomach and laid down on her side. She purred as loud as she could, extremely happy with herself. 

She’d settled into hunting on the mountain that smells like blood and it had been a dream come true for her. With steady meals she’d finally filled out her frame and her scales had taken on a nice shine. She still wasn’t quite old enough to start looking for a mate, but considering she had a safe and consistent food source she’d be ready once her biology told her it was time. She hadn’t been too hungry that day having eaten the day before, and so was just coasting along enjoying watching her herd of humans scurry this way and that, tunneling their way into the mine. In her own simple way she had decided that since the territory was hers that that meant any creatures living there were hers too. She enjoyed keeping an eye on her food source and scaring off any poachers trying to muscle in on what was hers. 

It was late that afternoon and she was about to turn around and head back to her nest when she saw two humans sneaking off on their own. One human made for a small but decent meal, but two was just right and it was too perfect for her to fly away. The young dragon having starved for a time was never one to turn her nose up at an easy meal and so she’d followed. It seemed the two humans were also trying to stay out of sight of their herd which amused her and made things even easier for her to sneak up on them. The dragon burped and settled herself more comfortably into her nest as the humans in her stomach got much more active suddenly. 

The humans had been pawing at something in the ground -maybe they were looking to start a new tunnel? She’d landed in the clearing they’d been nice enough to pick out for her, and before they could turn around she bent her head down and picked one of them up with her mouth. The second human had started running with a shout, and the dragon being in a playful mood had decided to chase him instead of eating the two of them right away. All in all she’d probably spent a little too much time playing with her meal, but eventually the blood dripping into her mouth tasted too nice to just keep holding the first human still in her mouth. So she pinned the second human and had just started to swallow the first human when there was another shout.

A third human was standing at the edge of the clearing watching them. The memory made the dragon trill happily despite the stomach ache she was starting to get. One human made for a small meal, two made for just the right size, but three was usually just a little too much.

Normally she would have carried her two humans off to finish eating them in the quiet of her nest, but the third human didn’t move. She still remembered her first meal on the mountain that smells like blood. She’d been so hungry that she’d passed out and a human had actually decided to feed himself to her while she slept. It had been a completely unique and bizarre experience, and not one she’d thought would ever be repeated. She’d been hunting there for months now ever since that day and prey was usually smart enough to run away at the sight of her.

But the third human stood still watching her and even stopped screaming. She’d perked up at that, the human staying quietly in place, _waiting_ for her. If he’d run or kept making noise she would have left so she could finish her meal, but he just stood there. She actually had another human _offering_ himself to her! She knew that if she ate three humans she was going to get a stomach ache, but she wasn’t going to let that offer walk away. Offering himself or not, she pinned him down so she could finish swallowing her first two humans, and was just about to start on the third when she heard the herd getting close. 

Three humans she could manage to eat. But that was her limit, and she was smart enough to know that a pissed off herd might actually be able to do some damage to her. Miffed, she flew off with her meal. The dragon stretched out in her nest trying to find a more comfortable position as the wriggling finally stopped. Her belly was so full that shapes actually poked out a bit. That would smooth out in a few hours. Her stomach would break down her meal, and in a few short hours everything in there would be too soft for there to be pointy bits. And then it would just take a day or so for it to work through the rest. 

She sleepily curled up around her distended belly as best she could still mulling over what had happened. Even once she landed in her nest the third human still hadn’t tried to run. Not that she would have let him go by that point, but she appreciated the gesture. A wistful part of her had been hoping that another human would decide to feed themselves to her, and it actually happened. Apparently some humans were happy to be eaten. She would have to keep an eye out for more like him. The dragon happily went to sleep and dreamed of easy meals.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t planning on doing a follow up to the last story. But I’m very fond of dragons, and I really liked the dragon character I made sooo ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Why Sabin? He’s a minor npc and it’s not very canon breaking if he just so happens to “disappear.”
> 
> I don’t _think_ there will be a third story just because I’m not sure how I would wrangle that one into a cohesive plot, but if I was going to continue this it would involve the dragon somehow stumbling across an extremely evil dragon cult (like the one in DAO) that decides to make her their new pampered goddess. Like I said, I don’t think I’ll be writing a third thing for this, but I didn’t think I’d be writing this one so who knows.


End file.
